Whenever You Need Me, I'll be There
by heavyveins
Summary: Mitchsen with light angst and fluff. Beca's had a rough couple of days and her girlfriend goes to check on her—only to be concerned at what she discovers.


**If anyone can, I really need help with _Flesh & Bone_ so just message me if you'd like to help with that! Anyways, h** **i! New one shot :)**

 **I started writing this at like 2am one night, and it just kinda went from there. I would like to dedicate this one shot to my groupchat on twitter, yes—the kinky campers ;)**

 **[I love you guys]**

 **\+ anyone who ever feels alone and just craves someone to be there with them. I love you all, and I'll always try to be there for you guys.**

 **Also, sorry for any mistakes if any.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Aubrey's hands gripped the steering wheel as she drove to her girlfriend's apartment. The concern and worry was _killing her._

"Beca? Beca are you in there?" Aubrey stood on the outside of her girlfriends doorstep in worry. Beca hadn't been answering her texts or calls much lately, and the blonde worried about both the relationship and Beca.

The blonde huffed out a sigh when there was no answer.

"Fine then."

Aubrey pulled out a small bobby pin and stuck it in the keyhole, and with a little twisting and turning she got in. She half expected to find Beca at her computer with her headphones on, but that was not the case. Before her was a sight that caused her heart to ache.

Beca lay on her couch, her hair messy as if it hadn't been brushed in days, her eyes in an empty daze, and she looked like she hadn't moved from her spot since she last saw Aubrey. _That was four days ago._ In hindsight Aubrey had noticed Beca wasn't acting her normal self, but she brushed it off as her just needing a little space. Unfortunately for Aubrey, the brunette wasn't a big communicator when it came to talking, and actually _dealing with things_.

The older woman usually had to pry things out of Beca.

Aubrey's concern grew even more when Beca hadn't even reacted to her coming in.

"Beca sit up for me okay?"

Beca didn't move.

Aubrey took this as a sign and walked over towards the smaller girl. She then slipped her hands underneath the smaller girl, picking her up bridal style. Aubrey carried Beca to the bathroom and put her in the tub while starting the water.

A few seconds later Beca turned her head in confusion. Aubrey smiled. "That's it Beca, come back to me." Beca stared at the older blonde for a few more seconds before asking, "What happened?" Her voice quivered with uncertainty, scared that something very bad had occurred.

"You hadn't been answering my texts or calls, so I came over. I knocked at your door but there was no answer, so I picked your lock—sorry about that. And um, you were laying on the couch in a daze and you wouldn't answer me. Now we're here. Talk to me Beca." She pleaded.

"Can I bathe first? I feel gross." The brunette began stripping her clothes without Aubrey's answer. The blonde nodded, got Beca a towel, and shut the door behind her.

Beca didn't really know what to think. She could barely remember the last few days. All she could think of is how unmotivated she felt. Lack of motivation consumed her, and she knew it was hard to get back. The small girl let out a sigh and started scrubbing her body.

 _'I feel like I can't think, even though I'm thinking right now. Does that make sense?'_ She thought to herself, still in a light, confused daze.

Beca closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. "I just want it to stop," she mumbled. She sat there for what felt like only five minutes, but in reality it was more like thirty. She only noticed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Beca are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming in." Aubrey left no room for argument as she walked right in when she spoke.

"I'll help you finish bathing." Aubrey got a rag and covered it in soap before lightly rubbing it on Beca's body. "Okay," Beca replied shortly after Aubrey began. The one thing that stuck out to Aubrey was how Beca's voice was so soft and fragile. This wasn't the tough, confident Beca she knew, this was a completely different side to Beca that no one really knew about. Aubrey only remembers seeing this side of Beca one other time, and that was just after her father had died.

Once Aubrey was finished, she helped dress Beca too. After that she carried Beca to bed and laid in the spot beside her.

Beca turned around to face Aubrey, her eyes filled with sadness, along with holding a certain emptiness in them. It was as if she was too sad to care, or maybe she was so empty that it _made her sad._ Either way was concerning.

Aubrey brushed a few strands of hair out of Beca's face. "Talk to me sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

Beca's eyes immediately welled up with tears, as it would be to someone who held everything in (which is exactly what she did). That was Beca Mitchell for you.

"I don't know. I just feel something, and I don't even know to to explain it because I'm also so empty that it hurts. It doesn't feel like _exact sadness_ , so that makes it even more confusing. And I just feel so unmotivated, like nothing even matters and I don't know what to do." Beca rushed out, something in her finally breaking.

"Shh it's okay darling, you're okay. I'm here, everything's okay." Aubrey brought Beca closer and began stroking her hair.

"I just want it to stop, Bree. I don't know how to make it stop." Beca sobbed along with her body sending out violent shakes.

"Focus on my heartbeat okay, listen to that. You're going to be okay, I promise. This'll pass." Aubrey spent the rest of the day holding Beca in her arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to get her to finally relax a little. She'd never seen Beca so emotional before.

Aubrey reached in her pocket and called Chloe, but being careful not to wake Beca up.

"Hello?"

"Chloe! Listen, Beca's bad. She's at a really low point and I don't exactly know what to do." Aubrey's voice quivered out with fear and concern.

"Be there for her, listen to her. You know, she really likes when you sing to her, she won't tell you that but I will. She's told me it really helps. Also, make sure she's taking her meds—that's the most important thing." Aubrey sighed in relief.

 _Thank god for Chloe, the ginger knows everything._

"Thank you Chlo, you really helped. I feel like such an awful girlfriend for not knowing what to do."

"Aubrey."

"Yes?"

"The only reason I know that is because Beca was drunk when she told me. I wouldn't feel too bad." Chloe giggled while Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose in slight embarrassment.

"Right, of course. Thank you Chloe." She ended the call and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" A faint voice croaked out. Aubrey whipped around and quickly went back to comfort the small brunette.

"I'm just going to get you some water, I'll be right back. I promise." Aubrey answered.

"Okay," Beca mumbled and fell right back asleep.

While Beca was in bed, Aubrey took advantage and began snooping around for her med container. After opening several cabinets she found a stash of pills. Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She didn't want to assume the worst, but there were a whole lot of pills. Enough to cause harm.

Aubrey quickly rushed to Beca's side and desperately found herself trying to wake her up.

"Beca wake up!" A groan escaped the younger woman's mouth. "Beca get up!" Worry was taking over the older woman, and she needed answers before she completely freaked.

Aubrey started to shake Beca awake, and fear was quickly taking over. "Aubrey what the hell?" Beca scrunched her face in displeasure. Aubrey rolled her eyes and began talking.

"Why did I find a stash of pills in your cabinets?" Beca's eyes widened.

"It's not what you think, I promise." Tears began to make their way down Aubrey's face, and Beca took in her hands and started rubbing small circles on the tops of them.

"I stopped my meds," Beca confirmed. Aubrey didn't speak for a few moments and Beca could tell that she was trying to figure out why.

She sighed.

"I started feeling better, so I felt like I could stop them. Those were left over pills from my missed doses." Beca shrugged her shoulders while Aubrey's eyes softened.

"That's why you're feeling this way, Beca. You stopped your meds before consulting someone. C'mon you've got to take them." Beca shook her head.

"No! All they do is make me feel worse. I hate them. I don't want them anymore!" Aubrey was taken back at her girlfriend's sudden outburst, and the brunette found herself crying again.

"Beca baby it's okay, we'll change your medication-"

"No, you don't get it. I hate having to rely on something to help me. I hate having to take a stupid pill and hope it works. I hate having to-" Beca gasped for air, and the older blonde wrapped her arms around Beca.

Aubrey began to sing, it was the only thing she remembered to do in the moment.

 _'miles away i can still feel you_

 _lay your head down on my embrace_

 _my embrace_

 _far away_

 _pretty little lady with swollen eyes_

 _would you show them to me?_

 _i know i'm not that perfect_

 _but you stay awhile_

 _baby, then you will see_

 _don't give up, baby_

 _i know that its shaky_

 _just let love consume us_

 _consume us'_

Beca relaxed again before sniffling and turning to face Aubrey. She brought her arms around the older woman and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay you know, needing medication, or something to rely on. Millions of people use medication for help. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly okay." Aubrey kissed the top of Beca's head.

"Look at me sweetheart."

"I can't do that." She whispered.

All of a sudden Beca felt a hand gently grab her face, forcing her to look at the woman in front of her.

"Repeat after me: it's okay to rely on something for help." Aubrey spoke, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not doing this Aubrey, this is dumb." Beca laughed, but then felt herself being flipped under Aubrey. The tiny woman was being straddled by her girlfriend.

"Fine then, I guess I won't be leaving this position until you do." Aubrey crossed her arms.

"You're ridiculous," Beca grumbled. "And I hate you," She finished.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "That's okay I have enough love for the both of us."

"Now repeat it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Beca." Aubrey used a slightly more stern voice that got the brunette to finally agree.

"Fine. It's okay to rely on something to need help." She sighed, not really believing it for herself. The blonde smiled, feeling accomplished. "There you go darling. It's okay."

"Doesn't feel like it. I just feel really helpless and done with. I truly don't see a point to anything anymore, and that's not how I want to be." Beca spoke quietly, afraid of the unknown reaction.

"We'll make an appointment with your psychiatrist, tell her what happened and get you on some new meds, okay?" Aubrey went to get something for Beca.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"To get you food, duh. I know you're hungry." Beca's eyes widened in excitement, and a genuine smile took over her face for the first time in a weeks. After Beca ate she snuggled into her girlfriend as close as she could.

"You know I love you, right?" Aubrey assured.

"Yeah?" Beca questioned, as if she genuinely didn't know. The blonde tightened her grip on the smaller girl, never wanting to let her go.

"Yeah. I love you so much Beca." The brunette smiled, and once again, she felt okay in Aubrey's grasp.

"I love you too." She whispered just seconds before falling asleep again.


End file.
